


It's Time to Move Again

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity decides to have a little alone time in the middle of the afternoon. prompt based on this post





	

It wasn’t often that Felicity spent her afternoons digging through her boyfriend’s porn collection. It wasn’t a collection collection as in it wasn’t huge, but there were a few DVDs. Her own “collection” was on her computer, but she wasn’t in the mood for any of those. Oliver wouldn’t mind anyway. Although, she didn’t know if he actually knew that she knew there was a stack on the top shelf of the closet.

She grabbed something that looked a little kinkier and headed towards the living room. Being alone she figured that it would be okay to put the DVD in the big HD television. What better way to watch a filthy video, right? The volume was up, the lights were dimmed, and she was relaxed on the couch. She let her hand slide downward, but didn’t actually start yet; she wanted to take her time and fully enjoy this.

On an average day she would have just waited for Oliver to get back, but she just happened to have an itch that couldn’t wait. He was busy doing some work related thing that she didn’t have to be involved with. She didn’t fault him whatsoever because his work as important, but that didn’t mean they had to sit around their little townhouse suffering.

Thirty minutes into the film she was worked up enough that she had to take care of herself immediately. She savored every blissful moment.

As she came down she took in deep breaths and wiped her fingers on her skirt. The sound of the porn was still filling her ears, but she had no interest in it anymore. She slid from the couch and grabbed onto the remote. For some reason she couldn’t seem to get the damn DVD to shut off.

“What the hell?” she smacked the remote and tried again.

She was a genius for Christ’s sake, she should be able to shut off a DVD. All she wanted to do was shut it off and take a nap now. She didn’t need this blaring through the house anymore. With a frustrated sigh, she hit the mute button.

“Umm,” she frowned, looking around because she could still hear the moans from the woman on the DVD.

Outside, Oliver was walking towards the house. He could very easily hear the sound of someone watching porn in the middle of the afternoon. It was amusing to him. He figured it was one of the older guys that lived near them, but as he got closer to his and Felicity’s home he slowly realized that it wasn’t the case.

There were kids outside. Parents ushering them to the other side of the block.

“Oh my god,” he muttered, quickly shoving the key into the door and running inside. “What are you….”

He paused when he saw Felicity very angrily trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

“Felicity,” he said.

“What… oh my god what are you doing home?” she squeaked.

“I got off early… and apparently so did you,” he shook his head as soon as he said it because now was not the time for jokes. “I can hear that outside.”

Felicity’s face turned red. “Oh fuck,” she whispered. “We were listening to music last night outside.”

His eyes went wide. “How long has this been going?”

“An hour. I have been blasting porn into our neighborhood for an hour.”

She finally found the right remote and shut off the sound that was pouring into their outdoor speakers. Sweet silence filled their ears.

She was the first one to break it. “We have to move.”

“What?”

“We have to move again.”

“We just moved here not even a month ago,” he said.

Felicity sighed loudly. “Exactly!” she exclaimed. “We just moved here and now we’re going to be known as the freaky porn neighbors,” she whined.

Oliver couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Oliver! This is no laughing matter!”

“It’s kind of funny,” he said.

“You want to be known as the freaky porn neighbor?” she asked, hands on her hips.

“No, but I can assure you that it’ll be okay,” he walked towards her and kissed her forehead.

“If you say so,” she mumbled.

It wasn’t very long after that, that it was decided it was time to move again. Neither of them could take the strange looks that their neighbors had started to give them. And Felicity spent a good five minutes chanting “I told you so” even though the entire situation was her fault. Which was something that she didn’t want to be reminded of.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun lmao. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
